Starfox: Rise
by Coyote2486
Summary: (Cancelled for Good) Coyote has succeeded, but at great cost. His team, dead on one mission, has torn him apart. But that's not all. A new enemy bent on revenge has risen, and only the Starfox team can stop it. Will Coyote forget his past for the common good? Only time will tell. The finale of the LCEF trilogy.
1. Prologue

"You may know me, you may not. I am the newly proclaimed emperor of Venom, and I am loved by all of my people. I met Fox and Falco and helped them take back my planet. During my time on Venom I learned the story of Kursed and this…Coyote, who will be a threat to my reign. He must be eliminated, along with that Kitsune bastard. Without them, Corneria will fall. I have commanded my armies to attack the _Great Fox III_, they will not expect it. I will capture them and kill EVERYONE aboard. That is my plan. I am Dash and I will rule Lylat!"

Back on the _Great Fox III_….

"I know you're coming you ignorant fool. Your armies can't hide from me. I will kill them all, one by one. Coyote will be at my side, and we will come for you…"


	2. Madness and Grief

**Chapter 1 **

Coyote's stomping could be heard throughout the ship. Even the slightest rattle in the wall, and you would know who it was at that point. The only words in his head were: _They're gone they're gone they're gone they're gone. Forever. _

His strong will kept himself from putting plasma through his skull. He was strong, but he has his limits. Limits that were nearly surpassed today.

Coyote ran into his room and slammed the sliding door himself.

"WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO LOSE _EVERYTHING!_" he screamed so loud everyone heard him. Fox looked back towards the hall where Coyote stomped through. The only thing he could do was feel sympathy for him, because _no one _can possibly calm him down when he is angry. Coyote had truly lost everything, his planet, his parents, his people, and now his friends. He had nearly nothing left. He had only Krystal as a sister, but he had never spoken to her since they got back, so there was no way to tell how he felt about her. Was he angry, happy, or just flat out not care? These were questions Fox couldn't answer himself. He had to talk to him; _someone _had to talk sense into him. He looked back to Krystal.

"Someone has to talk to him. Get him to push past his grief, move on," Fox told her.

"It's not as easy as you think to just let something go so fast, it takes some time," Krystal replied.

"There is still hope. I will talk to him," Ashley stated. Fox and Krystal turned to her.

"Uhh, I don't think…" Fox said before Krystal stopped him.

"If anyone can, it's her," she informed him. Fox, taking her word, nodded to Ashley. She walked off.

Back in Coyote's room, he had finally calmed down. He lay on his bed, his backpack on the floor. Luckily, nothing was destroyed. Then he heard a click on his door.

"Of all times, who the _hell _is it?!" he demanded.

"It's me," Ashley said from the other side. Her voice made his heart stop. _You stupid idiot it's her! What the hell is wrong with you?_ He thought.

"Uhh…y-yeah you can come in," Coyote said back. Ashley walked into the room and sat in his chair.

"So, what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"What, is this therapy?" he asked, pointing out that he was laying down, and she was in a chair sitting next to him.

"In a sense, yes," Ashley said back to him.

"Well, if that's the case, then what do you think is wrong with me?"

"I came here just to help, not to fight you,"

"Alright, fine, go ahead,"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're not the only one,"

"Pff….I'm not?"

"No, I had brought my sister with me to escape Cerinia, like you and Krystal did. But, it didn't go as well for us. A Venomian patrol found us when we were floating over Venomian air space. They got in, I fought them, but they killed my sister before I could save her. I killed…..every…last…one of those soldiers. I was so angry like you. I thought I had lost everything, like you,"

Coyote finally looked up at her to see her choked up. He felt her pain, more than she knew. He decided to get up from his bed and offered her a hug. She jumped up to him faster than he expected and hugged him. He slowly put his arms around her and welcomed it. When they let go, she looked up to him.

"Thank you," she said before she ran out of his room. Coyote turned around, completely shocked and asked himself:

"Did that just happen?"


	3. Defense Above Titania

**Chapter 2**

(The following is the song "Brain Stew" by Green Day)

"I'm having trouble trying to sleep...(Guitar)…I'm counting sheep but running out…(Guitar)…as time ticks by…(Guitar)…and still I try…(Guitar)…no rest for crosstops in my mind…(Guitar)…on my own…here we go…(Guitar)…," Coyote's door suddenly flung open. Justin was panting and huffing. He was about to say something until he saw Coyote's guitar and amp connected and out.

"What? Is there something wrong with me playing _my _guitar on this ship?" Coyote asked.

"No, but that sounded pretty good. What were you singing?" Justin asked.

"Some song I made up, (NOT REALLY) just kind of fits my situation,"

"Alright, well, I was going to tell you that everyone is meeting on the bridge. Something BIG is coming our way." Coyote nodded and ran out the door with Justin. They ran down the many halls of the ship to finally reach the bridge. When they got there, it was like the old days of Starfox; the team standing in a line, Peppy in his chair, and ROB was transferred over to the _Great Fox III_ so he was there as well. Everyone seemed to look over to them as they made it through the door. They were both out of breath. They took their places for the briefing. Peppy turned and stood up. He then pulled a little switch out of his pocket and flipped it on, activating a holographic map of the Lylat System. It then zoomed in to their location. A blinking red dot was moving towards the holographic form of the _Great Fox III_.

"As you can see, something BIG is coming our way. We suspect it to just be an incoming asteroid, so no big problem, but we brought you up here to hear what you think," Peppy told them.

"I agree, we are near Titania, so a rouge rock could escape its orbit," Falco concluded.

"Same here," Fox said back.

_But that doesn't make sense! An asteroid heading straight for us has a 1 and a billion chance of even happening! Which means…wait, we are in Venomian air space. So…..oh lord no. _Coyote thought. Krystal, sensing this, spoke up.

"Coyote thinks differently," she said. Coyote's ears shifted to straight up and saw everyone looking at him.

"You know Krystal, I _really _hate it when you do that," Coyote said. "Nonetheless, she's right, I do think differently. It just doesn't make sense that an asteroid would be making a b-line for our ship. I think it is…the Venom forces."

Everyone looked a bit shocked to hear it. Ever since Dash came in to power, there has been peace.

"I don't believe it, they wouldn't attack a mercenary squad," Fox told him.

"But it makes sense; an asteroid wouldn't be traveling _straight _towards us. I believe…ahh!" before Justin could finish, the entire ship was hit by a missile from a ship behind them, shifting the whole ship.

"Man the Arwings!" Fox ordered and everyone was off down the long path. At the end, there were ten launch rails but only seven were occupied. They all hopped into their own brand new _Arwing III _which had the same sleek design as the _Arwing II _only the wings were curved and the back wings were sticking straight up instead of being diagonal. They all hopped in and quickly set up all of the comm. channels and flipped all of the switches.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Peppy asked over the intercom.

"ROB, activate all auto turrets I installed into the ship!" Coyote ordered.

"Affirmative, activating now," ROB finished. Then, throughout the outside of the ship, turrets came up under slits in the ship. They started firing upon the smaller ships attacking the _Great Fox III_.

"Launch all ships!" Peppy ordered. Then, the gears above them started to turn and push the ships out. The seven ships zipped out of the hangar, flying out into the empty space. They all spun and unclipped their wings. Then they flew off in opposite directions.

Peppy, back on the ship, had a 3D hologram of the battle taking place so he could call the shots.

"Alright, Coyote and Ashley, take out the main mothership, Krystal and Fox take out the frigates _guarding _the mothership, and finally, Falco, Slippy, and Justin, deal with the starfighters!" Peppy ordered. The ships then split off to their assigned jobs.

"Hey Fox! We can't get to the mothership if those frigates aren't taken care of!" Coyote yelled to Fox.

"Already on it! You go for it anyway, you got the skills right?" Fox asked him.

Coyote nodded and Ashley gunned for the ship with him. Incoming plasma beams from the frigates came blazing towards them. Coyote did a barrel roll to deflect the fire while Ashley flipped over him and opened fire on the frigate's turrets, busting them. Just as she finished, the frigate exploded and she saw Krystal's ship fly through the fire from the burst.

"Nice one Krystal, that's one less to fight," Ashley told her.

"Thanks, you hang in there!" Krystal replied before she zipped over them. When they finished, Coyote was already at the mothership, blasting it. It was a sort of donut kind of ship, just with an opening on the front. Coyote had already switched to red beams, which was armor piercing. He was putting holes in the side of the ship. Ashley then did the same and started firing on them. The mothership suddenly started blazing beams towards Coyote. He had to dodge each one and it wasn't easy.

"Peppy….fire the….main cannons!" Coyote ordered. Peppy then smashed the button on the arm of his seat. The two main cannons then fired two yellow beams towards the mothership. They hit home, completely destroying the ship. The fighters then turned and blasted back to Venom. The Starfox team was victorious.

The seven ships landed in the hangar. They all got out except for Coyote. Then, his cockpit screen opened. He slowly got out, making his way down. He then ran over to the incinerator near him and puked into it. They all ran over to him.

"What happened to you?" Falco asked him.

"You know, I don't think I'm used to this barrel roll stuff anymore…." Coyote finished and threw up again.

"Oh, come on, get over it," Falco insisted.

"Whatever." Everyone just thought he would get over it and left except for Ashley.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Fox asked her.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" she yelled back. The other five just turned and kept walking.

"This is where it _all _starts," Falco whispered to Fox laughing.

Back to the hangar,

"Thanks for staying back, unlike them," Coyote said breathing. He generated and paper cup filled with water from his wrist device and took a swig, spitting it out.

"Ahh..gross," he said. "So, uhh, why did you stay?"

"Well, I was thinking…"she started to walk towards him.

"Woah! Woah! Wait! We aren't doing _this _here are we?" he asked.

"Why not?" she was close to him now.

"Do you have _any _idea about how many cameras there are in this ship?" he asked her. "Falco's going to be watching, I know it. I hate being…" he was silence by her kissing him. All he thought was:

_This is not going to end well._

Yes, he _did _enjoy it though.


	4. The Declaration

**Chapter 3 **

A simple kiss had made Coyote and Ashley have the night of their life. Before you know it, they were in the same bed the next morning. Coyote awoke to see her next to her, and finally realized what he had done that night. He jumped out of bed and quickly changed back into his normal outfit.

_This is happening way to fast, I met her about 2 weeks ago and we are already in the same bed together. Today is going to suck._

Coyote finished putting on his silver-colored gloves, gray flight suit, and utility jacket. He was brushing his teeth when Ashley woke up from all of the racket.

"Coyote, why are you up so early?" she asked him. Coyote turned to her, toothbrush still in his mouth, and spit out the toothpaste into the sink.

"Venom pretty much just declared war on Corneria by attacking us, so I am up just in case something comes up," he told her. Ashley just shook her head and lay back down. Coyote left the lights off for her and exited his room. Falco was standing at his door.

"You've got some explaining to do, so you might as well start," he told him. Coyote looked up to him, semi-frozen.

"Well, what had happened was, she kissed me and it kind of went from there," he confessed.

"You guys made out last night? Wow! That's kind of shocking," Falco started laughing at him. Coyote just put his head down and sighed.

"No, seriously though, it's cool. I really don't mind, it's good you have someone in your life!" Falco held out his fist to Coyote and they pounded theirs together.

"But, I know what Fox and Krystal did last night. I am going to meet him and ask him the same thing I asked you. He doesn't take these things well _at all_. Want to join me?" Falco asked him.

"Sure why not?" Coyote answered. Just as he finished, Fox came out of his room.

"Ahh…what a night," Fox said. He then bumped into Falco and Coyote.

"You've got some explaining to do, so go ahead, say it," Falco and Coyote said at the same time.

"Uhh..well…we…kind…of…like…ahhh!" Fox yelled. Falco and Coyote started to burst into laughter.

"It's ok man, me and Ashley did the same thing, so you're not alone," Coyote reassured him.

"Wait, you what?!" Fox asked Coyote. "Wow, _that _was unexpected,"

After all of the talking, everyone awoke and was ready for their orders for the day. Peppy was in his chair, and contacted General Pepper. After the screen stopped blinking, the general's face appeared on the screen.

"Ahh…Starfox, back together I see, and bigger as well. So Coyote, I see you have succeeded, but where are the others?" the general asked. Coyote just looked down and said nothing.

"Oh I-I see, I am so sorry. Anyway, it seems like we have two new members, uhh let me check my roster here, so you two must be Justin and Ashley, ok, that works. Oh, and Krystal, it's good to have you back," Pepper finished. Krystal smiled to the general for the remark.

"Ok, so you know how we were attacked by Venom forces right general?" Fox asked him. Pepper then had a grave expression on his face.

"Yes, I know, and not too long ago, Venom declared war on us. We need you, soon. We believe forces are coming in to invade Corneria," Pepper finished.

Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Come to Corneria immediately, Pepper out," he finished and the screen went out. The seven teammates looked at each other, then to Fox.

"We need a plan to destroy those bastards once and for all," Justin said finally.

"We are going to need recon…Justin, could you scout out Venom for us?" Fox asked.

"Consider it done," Justin said and he ran off down the runway.

"We will stay back and head for Corneria," Fox stated. It was settled; Justin launched out and headed for Corneria while the _Great Fox III _blasted off towards Corneria.

In two minutes they were there to find that they were too late. The Venom forces had taken Corneria completely by surprise.

"Man the Arwings!" Fox ordered and the team ran down the runway.


	5. Escalation

**Chapter 4 **

Corneria: a zone of total war. The Venom forces had launched an all-out assault on the planet. At least 25 frigates stood to destroy anyone who dared to pass. Hundreds of starfighters were gunning for the surface. The Cornerian fleet was doing their best, but was losing. Then, at the moment of truth, the Starfox team appeared from hyperjump to save them. In the routine fashion, they ran down the long hall and jumped into their Arwings. They launched out of the _Great Fox III _and joined the battle.

"Fox, Falco, Ashley, take the surface! Coyote, Krystal, Slippy, clear out the blockade!" Peppy ordered and they split off. Coyote's squad made a sharp left to the blockade, while Fox's squad kept gunning for the planet. As soon as they came in sight of the frigates, they were fired upon. Coyote barrel rolled to the left of the line of fire and started to return fire to the ship, firing red lasers at it. Krystal and Slippy cut to the right to flank the fleet. After much firing, Coyote had finally taken out the first heavy turret. Then, on time, Krystal and Slippy came from behind and blasted the frigate until it had exploded. After that, they moved on to the next one.

On the surface, Fox's squad had finally reached the planet. The city was in flames, and occupied. A sky battle still raged, so they helped that. After much barrel rolling, u-turns, and blasting, the tide had turned.

"Alright, let's return to the ship everyone," Fox said. But just as he finished, a massive Venomian ship came out from the sky. It had massive cannon on the front of it. Then, it started to glow a bright blue, and the cannon fired with a loud _DUNNNNNG!_ The massive laser erupted from the cannon and struck the tallest building on Corneria. It slowly fell, cleaved in two, taking more buildings when it hit the ground. Everyone looked in shock of the power of the weapon. To break the silence, a transmission was transferred through everyone's ship. The face of Dash came up on their screens.

"Greetings Cornerian infidels! As you can see, we are much more fit to battle than you. Our weapons, starships, and pride will destroy you. Here are the terms of your surrender: we will take control of Corneria, you will leave the planet, to roam alone, and last of all…..you will cut _all_ ties with Starfox," Dash finished. "You have 3 minutes to decide."

In the main ship, General Pepper stood, speechless. He had no idea what to do. Cutting all ties with Starfox would defiantly spell the end of Corneria. Was it worth it? Will it end the war?

"I will…uhh," Pepper said.

"What? Spit it out!" Dash commanded. Just as he finished, the door behind Dash exploded, revealing Coyote, Krystal, and Slippy. They all held blasters, pointing them at the ship operaters and guards.

"Shut up you ape son of a b**ch," Coyote yelled. "We are in control of _you_ now,"

"_You _think that you can control _me_?" Dash said as he pressed a button behind him. The ground around them exploded, sending them flying out the window of the ship. They fell through the air of Corneria, doomed.

"Coyote!" Ashley screamed as she gunned her ship for him. Fox did the same for Krystal, and Falco was stuck doing the same for Slippy. The three landed on the wings of their ships. The _Great Fox III _ came under the atmosphere for the ships to dock, and they blasted off into the hyperjump.

Back on the ship, the three on the wings staggered off the wings and on to the ground. Krystal and Slippy were able to stay up on their feet, but that could not be said for Coyote. He took the brunt of the blow. Ashley jumped out and looked at him. His face was bruised, he had his hand covering a wound on his left arm, and his legs looked too weak to stand on. She looked at him in horror as her love laid on the ground in pain.

"Wake up! Ohh come on! Please!" She screamed and sat down next to his body. He suddenly started coughing and weezing.

"I don't *cough* think I've been beaten this badly before," Coyote gasped weakily. "Ahh! My arm!" Ashley just hugged him as he slowly rose into a sitting position. He then saw the others staring at him concerned. Krystal and Slippy looked a bit beat, but not nearly as bad as Coyote did.

"You look like hell," Krystal told him. "But I thank you for saving us."

"Don't *cough* thank me, it was my idea, I had no idea about the explosives. I almost got you two killed *cough*." Coyote replied.

"Nevertheless, thank you," Slippy told him. Ashley still didn't let go of him.

"Get me to the med bay, and quickly," Coyote told her. He then laid back into her chest and passed out.

Coyote awoke in the medical bed. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew where he was. He felt healed, which made him realize that he had just gone through the same procedure Fox had gone through. He turned to his left to see Ashley sitting in the chair.

"Finally, you're awake, it's been three days," she told him as she rolled her rolling chair towards him.

"Has it really? What has happened?" Coyote asked her.

"We haven't heard anything on Corneria since the battle," Ashley told him. She started to squeeze his arm that was near her.

"Well, that doesn't help, now does it?" he told her. He then sat up in his bed and started to undo the things attached to him. When he was going to take off the last thing, she grabbed the last one.

"I'll get that one," she said before she kissed him. He decided to return the favor and he hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again. They stayed that way until Fox walked in.

"Hey, how's it…..oh….well….hi there," Fox said. They turned around and stopped hugging and kissing.

"Oh, hi Fox," Coyote said. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok, I'll just leave you two alone."

As soon as he left, they went straight back.


End file.
